


Hierarchy of Needs

by MaddieForTheFandoms11



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Alpha Eren Yeager, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alpha/Omega, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Hurt/Comfort, Levi will do anything for his pups, M/M, Mates, Omega Levi (Shingeki no Kyojin), Omega Verse, On the Run, Original Child Characters, Pack Dynamics, Past Rape/Non-con, Starvation, Stillbirth, Touch-Starved, Werewolves, graphic birth
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-05-26
Updated: 2019-11-22
Packaged: 2020-03-19 19:52:06
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 13
Words: 19,831
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18977239
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MaddieForTheFandoms11/pseuds/MaddieForTheFandoms11
Summary: Levi is an omega on the run, which would be bad enough if he wasn't starving and hadn't just given birth in a cave. He has a hard time trusting anyone, especially alphas, considering they’re the reason he’s in this mess in the first place. Eren is an alpha, except all he wants to do is help Levi and his pups in any way that he can.Aka Levi learns that not all alphas are assholes and Eren learns the meaning of patience





	1. Chapter 1

A storm was coming, and Levi had never felt more anxious to find a place to escape to from more than just the weather.

He’d once heard it said that clouds so dark and ominous as the ones he saw on the horizon were pregnant, which seemed fitting, considering that he was running out of time to find a safe place to nest when he was only days away from popping himself. His pregnancy had been hard, mostly due to the fact that he spent the majority of it on the run, barely having any time to rest or hunt or take care of himself, let alone the litter growing inside him. He may not have wanted this to begin with, but all that consumed his thoughts lately were his pups and their safety. He knew the chances of their survival were slim to begin with, but that didn’t stop him desperately searching a seemingly deserted cabin, three small caves, and even an abandoned cart in the middle of the forest, deeming none of these safe enough to stop and give birth, let alone make a nest inside. He just couldn’t stop these instincts, and it was tearing him apart.

He had crossed the river that bordered the territory to another pack - he could tell by the scent markings - but he figured if he skirted around it they might not even notice him, or at least not till he was long gone. The winds were picking up and the land was steep, making his breathing labored as he stumbled up the side of the hill. He was starving, and his footsteps were faltering more and more often, but he forced himself onward. He couldn’t afford to be caught now.

He’d heard of a land south of this one, a place where he could be safe, where his pups would be safe, and he had been running towards it ever since. He had been hoping that he would make it before he gave birth, but the odds of that happening were starting to look very slim.

The thunder rumbled in the distance, and raindrops started spilling down. Within moments, it was pouring.

Just when he had reached the crest of the hill, his foot slipped in mud and he tumbled down, crashing into small trees and wild bushes and stones, until he was at the bottom on the other side. He was definitely in that pack’s territory now. If they found him, they would kill him on sight for trespassing.

He started to pull himself to his feet when he felt a heavy drop in his belly, and then he let out a cry of pain, crumpling into the fetal position. Something was wrong. Something was very, very wrong.

Then he looked up, squinting through the rain, and saw that he had somehow miraculously landed in front of the mouth of a cave. If he hadn’t been right before it, he would never have noticed it.

_Guess this means someone up there's finally paying me some good luck for once_ , Levi thought as he forced his shivering, weak body to get up and half stumble, half crawl through the entrance.

And lucky it was. The cave became a tunnel that veered under the hill, then branched off into a low cavern. Someone else had been here before but not for a long time; their scents were so stale Levi almost didn’t notice them. It was the perfect place to hide.

And give birth, apparently.

_Shit,_  Levi cursed as the contractions racked his body, and though he was soaked to the bone, he knew his water had broken. “Okay…” he breathed, making his way to the farthest corner from the entrance. “Okay, I can do this.”

 

* * * 

 

Levi screamed through the muffle he’d made with his own sleeve, desperate to keep his presence unknown for as long as possible, even if the storm was loud enough to mask him for now. He’d been stabbed, whipped, beaten within an inch of his life. He thought he knew pain. But this. This was the most agonizing thing he’d ever experienced.

He had no real idea of how long he’d been in labor for, but if he had to guess it had been over twelve hours.

He’d already birthed four, two of which were stillborn. Tears streamed down his clammy cheeks, and sweat soaked every inch of him. He prayed with all his might that this pup would be the last. The two survivors were squirming and mewling helplessly, blind and frail and already so sickly. The rain continued to pour outside, and the thunder shook the ground with the force of its bellow. He prayed it would be enough to conceal his pups’ cries.

At last, with a scream that tore his vocal chords, the last pup slid out of him, and he knew that it was the last. He lay there and gasped to regain his breath, hearing the three pups alive, though perhaps not for long. His body spasmed and he couldn’t move on his own for a long time, but when he could he forced himself to shift with another yell of pain as his bones and skin stretched and pulled into the form of an emaciated dark gray wolf. He almost passed out but through sheer willpower alone he pulled the living pups toward his belly, towards what little milk he had to give. He didn’t bother to get a good look at them, didn’t bother to see their genders, so scared was he of losing them, until at last he succumbed to the sweet embrace of unconsciousness.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I honestly was planning on waiting to publish this on Friday, but I couldn't stop myself, I'm just too excited! Enjoy

When the storm had settled down, Eren set out for a run. His sister had advised against it, but he just couldn’t sit cooped up inside waiting for the storm to come back, knowing he could have ventured out, even if it was for a few hours at maximum. He’d always spent more time outdoors than in the camp; the ancient forest just captivated him in a way that nothing else in the world had been able to come close to. He ran out as a wolf, big and brown with a thick fur coat. When he was younger he used to get teased about how much bigger his wolf form was than his human form, but he’d grown tall and broad-shouldered as a man two winters ago and he hadn’t heard the taunt since.

His paws pounded the damp forest floor as he ran, enjoying the wind in his fur, the air of the forest after a hard rain. The leaves around him glistened and all the green just seemed that much more rich in hue. The rays of sunlight that streamed through the canopy felt wonderful when he passed under them, warm and comforting. Birds were chirping, and all was right in his heart.

As he was passing the stream that ran through this part of the forest, the wind suddenly picked up to the north, whistling through the branches of the trees, and with it came a scent that made him freeze in his tracks.

There were no one he knew from the camp with this particular scent. Whoever was emitting it was a stranger, a trespasser, and that alone made him turn right towards the direction the scent was coming from. If that was all that he could detect, he would’ve treated this as a hunt, capturing the intruder and taking him or her back to camp for questioning, except that this particular smell was steeped in the pheromones of anxiety, distress, pain, and fear, all mixed with the scent of one lone omega.

Anyone could tell you that a lone omega was a dangerous creature if they’d been alone long enough. Omegas needed packs, they needed contact, or they would become touch starved, and that could drive them feral if left untreated for long enough. Only an omega truly desperate would become a loner, and this one must be past that, judging by the heavy pheromones they were emitting. This one was in trouble somehow. And Eren was not about to just leave them be without at least finding out what was going on.

He followed the scent near the bottom of hill, at the top of which the oldest tree, Shiganshina, stood proud and wise, overseeing the land. He made sure to approach from downwind, so as not to alert the mysterious stranger of his presence right away.

There, down in the glen, was the omega. And the sight of him was almost more disturbing and sad than the pheromones he was unknowingly releasing into the open air.

The bony omega looked on the verge of death. His clothes hung off of him like rags, torn and in many places stained with blood, still damp from the rain. His skin was waxy pale and his entire body shone with sweat, the bags under his eyes puffy and deep purple. He was shivering so hard as he walked (limped, more like), collecting berries with trembling hands. His cheeks were hollow, his lips were chapped and white, his breathing was labored, and he was sporting a protruding belly.

Now that Eren was close enough, he realized why the omega wasn’t trying to mask the pheromones he was releasing - he was too weak to notice that he was even doing so, too focused on collecting food, and masking the scent of his recent childbirth.

Eren’s heart was breaking for him. He shifted back into human form as he stepped into the glen.

When the omega caught his scent from behind him, he whipped around snarling, eyes wild with alarm. He pulled out a knife from the holster that Eren had clearly failed to notice in his evaluation, sinking into a defensive stance.

“Whoa, whoa, whoa,” Eren said, holding up his hands. He was surprised, but not by all that much. Most omegas were docile and submissive, but this one had clearly been through enough that he’d had to suppress such instincts to stay alive. Especially if he was preparing for a fight where he was clearly in no condition to.

“My name is Eren Jaeger. I’m not going to hurt you, okay?” Eren said reassuringly, avoiding eye contact and exposing his neck.

The movement seemed to shock the omega out of the feral growling, as if astonished that an alpha would ever willingly submit to an omega.

“What happened to you?” Eren asked him in a soft tone, emitting comforting pheromones to ease the on-edge omega. “Are you hurt?”

The omega just stared at him warily.

“What happened to your pack? Your alpha?” Eren pointedly looked at the protruding belly.

The omega started to sway a little on his feet, looking ready to keel over at any second.

Eren bit his lip. “Where are your pups?”

That was the wrong thing to ask, evidently, because the feral glint had returned to his eyes and he snarled with more ferocity, lifting the knife higher as he went on full defensive mode, slinking into a crouch. There were wolf fangs in his human mouth; not a good sign at all.

“It’s alright, it’s alright! I’m not going to hurt your pups!” This time he slid on all fours, exposing his side and neck, a clear submission move.

The omega was starting to pant hard. He shook his head as if to clear it, and his teeth shrunk back to normal. He took some ragged breaths and managed, “Just passing through. You don’t have to hurt us.”

Eren’s eyes widened with shock. Did he seriously intend to travel more, looking like that and smelling like that, and with pups? “I promise I’m not going to hurt you, but if you continue to travel like that, you’ll die.”

His eyes started to lose focus, and he was blinking rapidly. “I don’t have a choice.”

Eren looked down at the berries he’d dropped. “You’re gathering food for them, right? Afterbirth hunting. I’ve seen it before. I helped my packmates with it before. I can help you. Please.”

The look in the omega’s eyes hardened. “Why? What do you want from me? Want me to lead you to my pups so you can just kill them and take me yourself?”

“What? No! That’s sick! I just - look, you need milk for the pups, yeah? And you need protein and carbs to get it. You can’t hunt anything but berries in that state. I can. I can get you fish, deer, rabbit, elk, you name it, if it’s in this forest I can bring it to you. I’m not a murderer, let alone to pups for crying out loud.”

The omega stared at him for a long moment, pondering. “...And you won’t hurt them either?”

“I promise I will not hurt you or your pups,” Eren stated sincerely.

The omega stared at the berries in his lap, thinking hard. “Fine. But you don’t touch my pups. Don’t even go near them. Ten feet radius. Got it?”

“Got it.”

“Try anything, and I will slit your throat.” His eyes were cold and steely.

Eren gulped. “Understood.”


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Another chapter on Friday, as promised :)

Levi had only allowed himself to rest until the rain stopped before he left the cave.

His instincts were at war with each other. Half of them screamed at him for leaving the pups and the shelter of the cave, half of them screamed that in order for his pups to survive, they needed milk, and in order for him to produce the milk, he needed to hunt, and therefore he had no choice but to leave. He’d half considered taking them with him but the thought of their whimpers or cries alerting the nearby pack of their presence, which would only result in his pups’ slaughter, won out in the end. 

Ideally, it was the alpha’s responsibility to hunt for their young while the omega rested, protecting the nest and guarding the newborns, but these pups only had Levi to rely on, and whether or not he was physically able to walk upright meant nothing when he had no choice in order for their survival.

The first thing he did before anything, however, was take the fragile little bodies of his two stillborn pups to bury. He carried them until he came across a little glen, where the soil was soft and kind on his back and hands. Digging with his paws was easier, so he shifted to do so. By the end he was covered in sweat, shaking all over, both physically and mentally drained. He had no tears left to shed, but the lump in his throat refused to go away, making it harder to breathe for him. He was a mess, limping and sore in the worst way, but he forced himself on, stumbling until he came across a bush of wildberries. 

The bush was packed with berries, which was a bit odd considering the season, but Levi was too hungry to care. He really needed meat, especially to keep his pups healthy off his milk, but he barely had the energy to catch a rabbit or a mouse, let alone a deer. The berries would have to do… If he could pick them up without dropping them. 

His hands wouldn’t stop shaking. Now and then he felt himself start to sag, and he had to shake his head and blink hard to clear it.  _ Stop being such a pussy, Levi _ , he chided himself.  _ Your pups need you right now. Hurry up.  _

When the alpha made his presence known, Levi was terrified, but not for his own sake. No matter what he said, Levi was not about to let his guard down around him, especially not around his pups. The cave he’d birthed them in was good for defending; he could keep the alpha out of the cavern, with how narrow the tunnel was. And no matter what, Levi did need meat. Wolves can’t survive off berries alone, and the sooner he got his strength back, the better. He would just need to watch the alpha’s every move. 

The break in the storm was beginning to ebb, and Levi’s apprehension was only growing as they neared the cave. What if Eren brought reinforcements instead of meat back with him? He was obviously part of the pack, and Levi was on their territory. They had the legal right to kill them for trespassing, no matter how messed up that was.  _ No one’s taking my pups from me,  _ he thought grimly, his grip on the knife tightening. 

And then they were at the entrance. 

Eren let out a whistle. “Shiganshina must really like you, if she let you find this place.”

Levi gave him a sharp look. 

He simply pointed up. Directly above the entrance, on the top of the hill Levi had fallen down, was the biggest, oldest oak tree he’d ever seen. His eyes widened. How had he missed that before? 

“I’m going to go hunt down some meat for you before it starts raining again,” the alpha was saying. “Any requests?”

Levi shrugged. “Meat.”

“On it.”

And with that Eren turned his back on Levi, shifted back into a giant brown wolf, and padded off back into the forest.

Levi stiffened. His back had been to Levi. To Levi’s knife.

_ He knows you won’t stab him yet _ , Levi reminded himself.  _ He knows you need him for that meat. _

Still, the little action bothered him.

He slunk back down into the tunnel, the exhaustion hitting him like a ton of bricks. The slight slope was kind to his weary legs, and it allowed him to slide slightly down instead of walk down to his pups. 

They were crying when he returned. 

Levi did his best to feed them, but he barely had any milk to sustain them. All three of them were pale and terribly thin for newborns, but one of them looked sick, and the second looked much worse. 

The helplessness of the situation overwhelmed him, and he let out a dry sob. “I’m so sorry,” he croaked as he held the sickest one with shaking hands. “M’sorry, baby…”

He was powerless to feed them. He was powerless to protect them. He was powerless to keep them from dying. 

And no matter how hard he tried, he was powerless to keep his eyes open. 

 

***

 

The sound of a heavy thud startled him into consciousness. He pulled himself up and crouched protectively over his babies, growling low in the back of his throat. The knife was within reaching distance, but he was in his wolf form and he didn’t have time to shift back before Eren was dragging the biggest deer he’d ever seen down through the tunnel entrance. 

He was in his human form, looking pleased with himself. He pulled the deer near the middle of the room, keeping out of the ten foot range of Levi’s nest, then went back towards the tunnel entrance and sat down, waiting expectantly. Levi waited for him to move, but he seemed to have no intention of doing so. Slowly, he made his way towards the deer, keeping his eyes on the alpha, keeping his body in between the alpha and his pups. When the alpha sat back a little more, expressing no signs of aggression or sudden movements, Levi took a tentative bite, not once lowering his gaze. 

_ Oh fuuuuck -  _ was the only thing he thought for a long stretch of time. This was the best deer he’d had in his entire life. True, it could very well have been because everything tastes better when you’re hungry, but this practically made him melt into the floor, it was so good. He actually forgot to keep his eyes trained on the other man as he dove in, not even bothering to keep the noises down. 

“You should slow down,” Eren said after a while. “You’re gonna make yourself sick.”

Levi started; he’d forgotten about him, and he snarled viciously, licking his bloody fangs. Eren chuckled softly as he held up his hands in surrender, smiling warmly, and it made something in his heart twinge. 

When a considerable amount of meat had been consumed, Eren sat up slowly and carefully, making no sudden movements. “I should get back to my camp.”

Levi tensed immediately.

“If you don’t want me to tell them about you because you think they’re gonna hurt you, you don’t have to worry. My pack is very friendly. I can ask if you can join if you want; I’m sure they would have no reason to say no. And the pups would be welcome too.”

Levi glared suspiciously.

“Okay, fair enough, you don’t trust me. I get it. I won’t say anything to them yet, but you should consider it. No one would hurt you, and you wouldn’t starve. Everyone takes care of everyone.” He turned and left, once more putting his back to Levi, but not before calling over his shoulder, “I’ll come back tomorrow with some more food for you, and some blankets, too.” And then he was gone. 

It took a while for Levi to relax his screaming muscles, but once they did, he turned boneless and sunk to the ground, shaking like a leaf. He limped his way back to his pups, licking their little faces and pulling them towards his chest. 

The lull of sleep was hard to resist, especially on a full stomach, but before he could slip back into sleep, he thought,  _ If anyone is listening, if anyone cares, please, please don’t let my babies die. I don’t care what happens to me, just let them live. Please.  _

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I kind of realized that some people reading this might not know what an omegaverse is (though I think it's safe to assume the majority of you reading this already do) so just in case you have no idea what I'm talking about when I say things like "nesting" and "alpha instincts" etc, here's a link that explains the basics.  
> https://www.tumblr.com/search/omegaverse%20explained


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Not gonna lie, this chapter kept bothering me. I rewrote it like three times, and I’m still not satisfied, but I hope you guys will still like it.  
> Also, I might, might, MIGHT need to change my updating schedule from every Friday to every other Friday. I don’t want to, but something’s come up at my night job and I probably need to pick up more shifts than I normally do, so we’ll see. I have enough chapters written that I could keep going but I also want to make sure I stay ahead, just in case I change my mind on a plot point (case in point, this chapter). I really like this and I want to write it in a way that’s thought out and not half-assed, and if you guys notice anything wrong, PLEASE feel free to let me know in the comments. The comments feed my inspiration!

Eren came back many times, sneaking him blankets to make a nest in, more food than he could eat, animal skins to swaddle his babies in, anything he could need. He brought in sticks and made a fire, and when Levi asked if that was wise considering they were in a low underground cave under a mountain under a tree made of wood, Eren just laughed it off. “This place is enchanted,” he said. “Shiganshina made it as a safe haven for those who need it. The smoke won’t cloud in here, and no, despite being a tree she really doesn’t mind fire.” 

_ Okay,  _ Levi thought.  _ So he’s crazy.  _

Still, it was kind of incredible that the smoke didn’t cloud up in that cavern. 

It had been a little over a week, and while he was starting to gain a bit, the speed at which his body was taking its sweet time to get better was frustrating him to no end. In fact, he almost started to feel worse. He had a very difficult time staying awake for more than a few hours at a time, and when he was awake, he felt sluggish, and a fearful amount of the time he almost didn’t hear Eren enter the cave until he was in the cavern. Sometimes he felt like he was burning up, other times he felt like he had just went for a dip in an icy lake with no clothes on. He hid these symptoms from Eren as best he could; he didn’t need to give the alpha any more advantages than he already had.

He still had a long way to go before he was back at his peak, but he was determined to get better, and sooner, rather than later. He tore into the food Eren provided, gulped down all the jugs of water, kept the nest clean to ward off anything that might further damage his sick pups. He swaddled them in blankets (also provided by Eren), cleaned them of their messes, fed them milk when they were hungry. 

The problem was, his health was not the only thing that was taking a long time to recover. His milk was not rejuvenating as fast as it should, and it terrified him. So he ate more, drank more, cleaned more. It was all he could do. And the headaches kept getting worse. 

Eren had come in with a doe this time, a slender one but with the most delicious meat. He was in his human form, and he was wearing a heavy cloak of furs, which he removed once he dropped the deer, then sat back in his usual spot at the tunnel lip. “I thought you might like this,” he said. “It’s warm, and it will keep your pups warm too.”

Levi raised a canine eyebrow. 

“I still haven’t told my pack about you yet,” he began, “but I know they won’t turn you down. We have plenty of room, you know. The pups would be adored, trust me. You can join us. And you can have an actual bed, too.” He sat cross-legged in the tunnel with a smile. 

Every time he came he tried to convince Levi to join the pack, and every time Levi would avoid the topic like the plague. 

When Levi had eaten up his fill of the doe, Levi started backing up towards his pups, but the alpha’s sudden words stopped him. “Don’t forget the cloak! I brought it for you and your pups.”

Levi’s eyes narrowed. He backed up more, suddenly defensive, and he shifted back into a human. “I know what you’re trying to do,” he growled. “It’s your cloak; I can smell it from here. You want me to wear your scent. Treat me right, get me to trust you, then you kill my pups and claim me, isn’t that right?”

Eren stood up hotly. “What is it with you and thinking I’m gonna try to kill your pups and claim you? You certainly have a high opinion of yourself, if you think that’s the only reason I’m here! I just want to help.” He huffed. “And that’s  _ sick, _ by the way. What makes you think I’d even  _ think  _ of killing anyone’s pups?”

Levi glanced away. “Wouldn’t be the first time that’s happened.”

Eren stiffened, then slowly he sat back down. “I-I’m sorry. I didn’t know-”

“Not to me, idiot,” Levi snapped. He looked at the knife in his hands. “A couple of my friends. Back up north.”

“A couple-!” Eren cut himself off. “Jeez. Sounds like a horrible place to be if that’s a normal thing.” He looked up suddenly. “I mean, um, sorry, I didn’t mean-”

“You’re not wrong,” Levi muttered. “It’s a pretty shitty place.”

The sound of a pup’s wet hacking coughs made Levi trip over his own feet back to the nest in a panic, gathering the crying pup in his arms. It was the sickest one, and her crying sounded so weak, Levi could barely breathe past the sudden lump in his throat. “Shhh, shhh, it’s okay, it’s okay, baby,” he whispered desperately, rocking her weak body with his own. He held her up to his chest to nurse, but she turned her face away. 

When her cries had died down and she succumbed into an exhausted sleep, Levi suddenly remembered the alpha in the room again. He looked up warily, experience preparing him for an attack for being so distracted. 

Eren’s eyes were tight with emotion. 

Neither of them said anything for a while. 

Then, “You need to come to the pack.”

Levi’s face twisted into a snarl.

“No, listen, I mean - We have a healer. She could help your pups, all of them. Please.”

Levi began to tremble. “I… They’re gonna take them away from me. I can’t, I-”

“No one is going to take your pups away, I  _ promise  _ you. The healer will know how to save them, how to help you. We’re not monsters, Levi.”

Levi looked down desperately at his dying pup. 

He knew he couldn’t save her on his own. Meat or not, milk or not, it was medicine she needed. They all needed help. But-

The pounding in his head resembled the beating of a drum. He couldn’t take it anymore. “You don’t understand,” Levi whimpered. “We can’t stay here much longer.”

Eren leaned forward desperately. “But-”

“People are after me,” Levi cried out, and as he glanced up at Eren he realized that perhaps he did have more tears to shed after all. “People from - my old pack. They’ve been tracking me since I - since I ran. I can’t stay because, even on the slightest chance that you may be telling the truth, then I will have sentenced your pack to death for helping me!” 

Eren climbed to his feet again. “What? You just gave birth, and you’re still so weak, how could anyone-” Then he blanched, and his gaze slowly turned  back to Levi, to his pups. “Wait, you mean… Their father?”

Just that one word, that one phrase, was enough to make Levi’s throat tighten like a vice. He felt abruptly dizzy as the world began to spin. His face lost all its color and he slumped back against the wall.  “We can’t... go back... there.” 

“Levi?”

He suddenly couldn’t breathe, as a horrible memory crept into the forefront of his mind. 

 

_ The sting of a whip on his back, made all the more painful by the dirt and grime smeared onto it, repeating like a mantra he couldn’t get out of his head. Tearing at his flesh, ripping new scars over old ones, staining his pants red. He yanked on the binds as hard as he could, struggling not to shout through his gag, not always succeeding. Harsh, ragged laughter.  The choking stench of an alpha drunk on ale and his own power.  _

_ “Levi!”  _

_ The scream was the voice of a woman’s. His friend’s. Over the sounds of the whip he heard her sobs. “Please, please, stop, it’s me you want, please stop, please stop, please, PLEASE stop hurting him, I’m begging-” _

 

“LEVI!”

Levi gasped deeply, dragging in long ragged breaths as he came back to the present, coughing hoarsely, his body shivering intensely. Then hands were on his back, and their touch felt so good, he felt suddenly like he was floating, and the feeling was the most beautiful and the most comforting feeling he’d ever felt in his whole life. He slunk back against them, boneless, pulling his body to the source of the warmth, curling up against it, whimpering ceaselessly. The rest of his body felt like it was on fire if he didn’t come into contact with the incredible sensation, and when it suddenly started to pull away he let out a wail of desperation. He clung to it as tightly as he could, begging through a series of high wolfish whines for it to stay, please don’t go, please, please, please…

And then he was being embraced by it, and there was no other feeling that could remotely come close to this feeling, this absolute bliss. He was weightless, he was safe. 

He had no idea how long he lay there for, content and secure. He was usually pretty good at knowing how much time had passed no matter what happened to him, but when he started to finally come back to awareness, the first thing that triggered his alarm was that he had no clue how much time had actually passed. 

His eyes shot open as cold panic flooded his senses, and he turned to find that he was sitting in the lap of Eren, who was sitting right in the middle of Levi’s nest. 

With a screech of pure horror Levi pulled himself away, only to be wracked by a pain so immobilizing he curled into a fetal position and couldn’t move, could only let out a shout through clenched teeth. His body was trembling and had broken out into a cold sweat. 

“Levi, Levi! What happened, are you hurt?!” Eren’s voice sounded almost as terrified as Levi felt. Almost, but not quite.

Eren was in Levi’s nest. 

Eren, the alpha, was in Levi’s nest.

“M-My-” Levi could barely get out. “P-Pups-”

And then he heard the sound of their cries. 

Through sheer willpower alone he pried his eyes open and lifted his head to see…

They were still alive. All three of them…

Levi felt the air punch out of him as he let out a strangled shout of relief. He could barely move his limbs out of the fetal position they seemed to have lock themselves into but he forced his arms to drag his body to them, letting out a strained wail at how painful it was, but he didn’t allow himself to stop until his face was right before them, drinking greedily in the sight of their faces, their beautiful, breathing faces. 

“Wh-What… Are’y’doin… In’m’nest?” Levi hissed, the pain muffling his words.

“You had a fit or something, and you stopped breathing,” Eren started to explain. “It scared the shit out of me. I kept calling your name but you didn’t say anything, and then your face was turning blue - so yeah, sue me, I came over to help. But the moment I touched your back, you dropped. Hard. I don’t think I’ve seen an omega drop that hard in my life.”

All of the sudden it hit Levi what this was. He couldn’t stop the whimper of fear that escaped through his clenched teeth. 

“What? What? Why are you in pain? What’s going on Levi do you  _ know what this is? _ ”

“Stage Four - Touch starvation,” Levi managed. 

The air became stifling with Eren’s fear pheromones. 

“Stage…  _ Four?” _ He whispered. “A-Are you sure?”

“I think I’m pretty fucking sure!” Levi snapped.

“But that means - You’re dying?” he cried. “Why didn’t you say anything? What about your pups?”

“I didn’t -  _ know- _ ” Levi suddenly let out another wail as a wave of agony slammed through his entire body, and his muscles clenched up as he curled up into a tight ball.

Eren stiffened further. “I have to get help.”

“N-NO-”

“Levi, we don’t have a choice here! You’ll  _ die  _ if I don’t get the healer, and what about your pups? You have to take care of them!”

“I- I-”

There was a pause. In some stroke of temporary insanity Levi thought it would be fitting to consider it a pregnant pause.

And Eren howled, loud and long in way that only an alpha could. A signal. 

“NO!” Levi screamed, but it was too late. 

His pack was coming. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I might need a little help with this one, guys. I can’t for the life of me decide if I want the pups to be two females and one male, or one female and two males. Please put your suggestions in the comments! I will decide based on the majority. Thanks!  
> See you next week!


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: Guess what? I have a beta now! I’m getting help rewriting the previous chapters, and I’ll let you know when I update them here. I can't wait to show you guys the new and improved version!
> 
> Also, I tallied up the votes for the third baby’s gender, with the winner being two boys and one girl! I appreciate you guys helping me out with this, and thank you to everyone who said such nice things down in the comments. They really make my day.

Levi was in so much pain. 

Eren could see it on his face, from his clenched and shivering body, the tremors that wracked his frame every so often. He’d known that the omega had to have some symptoms of touch starvation, it would have only been a matter of time, but to get to Stage Four so suddenly…

Eren had heard the stories. All dynamics needed packs; it was in their instincts to find shelter among friends and loved ones, but omegas needed them more than anyone else. It was imperative for them to be part of a pack, to be surrounded by the scents of their packmates, to be in contact with them, even if it was just a hand on a shoulder or a friendly pat on the back. Their skin was sensitive in that regard, and if an omega were to be left alone for long enough, it could be dangerous for them, even deadly, in extreme cases. 

Most of the time touch starvation had only three stages: an omega would feel the withdrawals from being away from their pack for so long, resulting in symptoms such as stomach pangs, aches in the joints, headaches, and bouts of tiredness. This was Stage One. Stage Two was where it started to turn psychological; the omega started to become more and more paranoid, on edge, defensive, frightened of the slightest movement. Considering all that Levi had gone through, perhaps it wasn’t so surprising that he hadn’t immediately thought it was touch starvation; all the symptoms could have been chalked up to being on the run while starving and pregnant. 

Stage Three was really the point of no return. An omega would turn feral, unable to grasp at any coherent thought, unable to shift back into human form, only able to think and act in purely feral wolf instincts, mostly just fight or flee. Most omegas that got to this point died one way or the other. Most succumbed to their hunger or died in fights with other wild animals, but in some instances one or two had to be put down because they were a danger to those who came across them. 

But Stage Four was practically considered a myth, it was so rare. If a touch starved omega got to this point and miraculously survived, then on the off chance they did receive some friendly touch on their skin, they would drop so hard that their bodies couldn’t handle it. The absence of such a touch would leave the omega in horrible muscle pains, until their hearts eventually gave out from the strain. It always ended in a slow and painful death.

How Levi had managed to skip Stage Three entirely, Eren hadn’t the slightest clue, but he would be damned if he let the omega die in such a terrible, painful way. He sat down next to Levi, reaching for Levi’s scent gland on his wrist.

“DON’T TOUCH ME!” Levi snarled viciously.

“But you’re in pain! At least let me ease it for you.”

“No!”

“Think of your pups!”

“Your pack will kill them,” Levi bit out.

“No, they won’t. But they do need their mother.” Eren felt so helpless. “At least let me touch your forehead? It will ease the pain in that area. I can’t just sit here and watch you die, Levi. Please.”

There was no response. Eren took that as a yes.

The moment the palm of his hand touched Levi’s forehead, Levi let out a shutter of relief. The pain had only been eased in that area, but it was better than no relief at all.

Levi’s eyes started to flutter and his breaths turned to soft wheezing, and Eren had never felt so scared in his life. 

He heard Mikasa’s howl minutes later. She didn’t know where he was. He answered with another of his own, and within moments she was through the tunnel and into the cavern, followed by Armin, both of them high on alert. They looked on in shock at the sight before them. 

“What’s going on, Eren? Who is that?” Armin asked.

“His name is Levi, and these are his pups. He’s dying. Help me get them to Hange.” He sat upright, and the removal of his hand on Levi’s forehead brought a whimper out of Levi, who was now very weak.

“They’re intruders. We-”

“Damn it, Mikasa, three of them are pups, barely a week old! They’re not a threat. Let’s just get them to the camp. Now help me.” He scooped up Levi, who turned boneless and lost consciousness completely. Despite the meat Eren had been bringing him every day, Levi was disconcertingly light.

Armin picked up two of the pups. “This one is so sick…” He turned to Mikasa. “Eren’s right. We have to help them.”

Mikasa huffed. “Fine. But we’re going to tell the elders. If he’s a spy, they’ll know.”

“Just pick up the damn pup, Mikasa.”

 

***

 

They raced through the camp gates and straight for the infirmary, ignoring the startled glances of their fellow packmates. Hange was with her back to them, crushing some sort of root with her mortar and pestle. Eren pushed past the curtain and headed straight to the back. His instincts were screaming at him not to let go if Levi, so he simply sat down on Hange’s spare cot, pulling the omega closer to his chest, tucking his head under his chin.

Hange saw the babies first. “What-?” She inspecting their tiny faces and her expression slid into full healer mode. “These pups are dying. Both of you, put them on that blanket on the table. Armin, grab me that jar up there, the third one from the right on the top shelf. No, behind that one. Mikasa, go fetch me some catnip from the garden out back.”

“You want me to grab… catnip?”

“Yes, yes, you heard what I said. And make sure Sawny doesn’t get into it. It’s a fever reducer.” 

As they moved to do as instructed, Hange whirled into action, grabbing mixing bowls and other tinctures, mixing them together, grabbing an old tome from the shelf to read up on the right treatment for whatever illnesses the babies had. Armin helped her by following her orders as best he could, working around the mess that was Hange’s incredibly disorganized workshop. 

After a moment she noticed Eren. “Is that the mother? What happened?”

“He’s got a bad case of touch starvation, Hange. Stage Four.”

“Stage F- Alright, let me see him.” She hiked the bowl against her hip and continued to stir while making her way over to them, almost tripping over a basket of greens that was on the floor for some reason. One of her cats, Bean, meowed from under the bed.

Eren turned Levi slightly so as to show her his pale face.

And Hange almost dropped the bowl. “Levi!” she cried in shock. She set the bowl down on a tall stack of books and reached up with both hands to touch his face, turning it right and left.

“You know him?” Eren gasped.

“Yes, yes, I - Turn his body so I can check him.” Her voice had a slight tremble to it. 

The jostle seemed to hurt him, because in the attempt to move him around Levi let out a moan. Eren winced as he put Levi’s back to his chest, putting his arms around him once more. 

Hange put her hand to his wrist, measuring his pulse, then opened his left eyelid and examined his eye, which had rolled into the back of his head. She checked inside his ear, then opened his mouth and looked down his throat. 

“How long have you been feeding him?” she asked. 

“I, uh…” He swallowed.  _ How did she…? _ “About a week.”

“Deer?” 

“Yes.”

“How was his appetite?”

“Ravenous.”

“And his milk flow? Steady?”

Eren blushed. “Uh, inconsistent, I think. He never told me but I think he was really worried about his pups not getting enough.”

Hange let out a distracted “Hmmm.” She started pulling at his shirt. “Take this off of him. I need to check.”

Levi remained as limp as a rag doll as Eren removed the woolen shirt he’d once given to him, trying to be as gentle as possible. When his bare back slunk against his again, his alpha instincts settled a bit.

Hange had stiffened. “Oh, Levi…” she sighed sorrowfully.

“What? What’s wrong with him?” Eren looked over Levi’s thin shoulder down at his chest.

They were riddled with scars. 

Claw marks, the slashes of a blade, impact marks where painful bruises had left scars, even what looked very much like whip marks curled around his sides. Eren was suddenly anxious about what his back looked like, and his wolf was suddenly snarling from inside him at the thought of it.  _ How could anyone ever do this? _ he thought desperately.  _ What kind of monster would inflict this much pain on an omega? _

And he remembered Levi’s reaction to Eren’s questions about why he was running. _ His face lost all its color and he slumped back against the wall. “We can’t... go back... there.”  _

_ He must’ve been having a flashback, and that’s what triggered the anxiety attack, _ Eren thought. 

His eyes flashed gold. “I have to keep him safe,” he growled darkly.

Her eyes shot up to his momentarily, then slid back down to Levi. After further evaluation, she declared, “Touch starvation isn’t all he has. He’s suffering from a high fever. Could be an infection. How long ago has it been since he’s given birth?”

Eren blinked, and his eyes went back to their normal bright green. “About a week, I think.” 

She stood abruptly and turned back to the shelf, where she rummaged around several glass bottles full of various different potions (only some of which were labelled, mostly in her unintelligible chicken scratch handwriting), finally pulling out two bottles: the first a tiny vial filled with a thick, dark red liquid, which looked a lot to Eren like wax. “This will relieve the strain on his muscles and heart,” she said, and she tilted Levi’s chin back and poured it down his throat. “Rub your scent into his scent glands, too. That should ease the swelling.”

“Yes ma’am.”

The second bottle was obtuse and filled with a faint pinkish liquid that ran as thin as water. “This should stop the infection.” She fed him a considerable amount, then placed both bottles down on the small bedside table.

“You cannot stop holding him, do you understand me? Even if he wakes up and tries to get away from you, because trust me, I know he will. He will die if you let him go before he’s recovered enough. Just lie back and hold him until I say so. Alright?”

Eren lay back against the pillows, pulling Levi’s limp body back against his, turning him over so he was once again curled against him with his head tucked underneath his chin. “Yes ma’am.”

Hange stared at them for a long moment, some emotion swirling in her eyes, until she turned once more to gather the bowl and add the catnip Mikasa had returned with to the mixture. 

“Hange. How do you know him?” Eren asked. 

She let out a bitter laugh. “How do I know him?” She poured the mixture, which had somehow liquified into a light lavender potion, into a short, stout bottle and gave a tiny dose to each pup very carefully. “He saved my life.”

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: Now I have a new question for you guys: what should the babies’ names be? (Help I really have no idea what to name them!!)


	6. Chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I wanted to thank everyone for all the name suggestions and comments. This week has been kind of difficult for me and your words of encouragement really helped me continue to write when I was struggling with it. Even if you just wrote Jdusvshdgsbs (which made me laugh), your comments made my day! I just wanted to let everyone know that it means a lot to me, how supportive you all are.

Three day had passed, and the pups were already on a steady recovery, crying for milk and blinking up at the world around them with curious eyes. 

Levi was still out of it, so he couldn’t nurse them, but luckily Hange had another potion handy, a milky white substance with swirls of silver inside, which she fed to them in replacement for milk, pulling rubber-like teats over them to make it easier for the pups to nurse from. ‘Liquid moonlight’, she’d called it, and Eren had known her long enough not to ask her whether or not she was serious. The pack had taken her in seven years ago and she was a wonderful healer, even if her ways were a little unorthodox. 

Armin was helping Hange with the pups, holding up one of the bottles of liquid moonlight to the tiniest one, the one who had been the sickest. She was ravenous, drinking more than her siblings by a long shot, and he was beaming down at her and crooning softly like she was the most precious thing he’d ever laid eyes on. 

Hange looked so proud as she finished cleaning the second pup, a beautiful little boy, who was sucking on his tiny fist and staring up at her with wide dark silver eyes. The third was asleep in the makeshift baby basket, which was just Sawny’s old bed with a clean, fluffy blanket draped over it. 

Just then Eren’s mother swept in, followed by two elders of the council, Hannes and Shadis. Her eyes immediately fell on Eren and Levi, and her right eyebrow raised. “This is the one you’ve been sneaking out to see, then?”

Eren looked down at Levi, avoiding her alpha gaze. “Yes. When I met him, he looked like a corpse, he was so skinny, and he just gave birth and was already trying to gather berries. He needed my help.”

Carla pursed her lips. “You should have told me immediately.”

“He was so scared we were gonna kill him and his pups. And he was already planning on bolting as soon as he could; I couldn’t let him leave in the state he was in. I had to show him he could trust me.”

Hange stepped in. “I can personally vouch for him, my lady.”

Carla turned to her in surprise. “You know this man?”

“Yes. He is the reason I’m alive today. He saved my life, helped me escape captivity. He…” She glanced over at Eren apprehensively. “He probably has those scars because of me.”

“What do you mean?” asked Carla.

“That story I tell, every summer solstice. About the strong omega who set me free from those slavers up north? They were about him.” 

There was a silence.

“ _ Him? _ ” Hannes let out incredulously. “But he’s skin and bones!”

“Are you sure this is the same omega?” Carla asked urgently. 

Hange nodded. “I am positive.”

Eren looked down at Levi’s face.  _ I’ve been hearing that story every summer for seven years,  _ he thought.  _ I used to dream of meeting the legendary omega hero, who saved Hange in a feat of bravery and self sacrifice. But to think, he’s actually here, in my arms… That he’s  _ Levi,  _ of all people… _

“We have to let him stay,” Eren insisted. “Mother, please. He’s been through so much.”

She glanced down at Levi, deep in thought. “What of his character?”

Hange smirked. “You want me to recite the story again?”

She waved her hand dismissively. “No epic tale, Hange. I need the truth. For the sake of my pack. What is he like? Is he to be trusted?”

Hange sat back in her chair. “Well, he’s been through a lot, there’s no doubt about that, and he’s always been blunt. He doesn't trust easily, no doubt due to his upbringing. But I can guarantee you that he is a good man. He gave up his bread to pups when he was starving, he helped the elderly, he stopped two drunk alphas from attacking an omega girl. He doesn’t like to show it, but he’s a softy at heart.”

Carla nodded. “I trust you,” she said softly. “Please don’t let me regret it.”

With that said, the two councilmen followed Carla out. 

“How could she say that?” Eren burst out. “What, does she think he’s a spy from the north?”

“She has to think for the safety of the pack,” Armin put in quietly. 

“You should’ve seen him, Armin. All he cares about are his pups, and he hates the north. He’s not a spy.”

“You don’t need to worry, Eren,” Hange said. “They’ll see who he is soon enough.”

 

***

 

Levi found himself drifting in and out of consciousness. 

The first time, he glanced up to see Eren, carrying him through the forest with an urgent expression on his face. There was something wrong with that, something was missing, but Levi couldn’t conjure up the reason why. He just blinked up at that face for only a few seconds before he was drifting again.

The second time he was lying somewhere soft, and a calming warmth was wrapped around him. That blissful feeling was sinking through his bones again, and he didn’t even have the will to open his eyes.

The third time, he had been moved up into a sitting position, and his back was leaning against that incredible warmth again. Voices sounded around him, but he didn’t have the energy to grasp what they were saying. He blinked sluggishly when he felt the cool touch of a ceramic bowl on his lips, and then he was drinking something sweet. His vision only slightly cleared, and he recognized that someone was holding the bowl to his lips. 

He whimpered and turned his head slightly, and the bowl was lifted away from him as he coughed. “Pups…” he rasped. “M’pups… where…”

“Shhh,” someone was saying. “It’s okay, they’re fine. They’re sleeping.”

“No… m’pups…”

“He’s delirious,” he heard someone else say. “It’s the fever. Here, hold this...”

There was some movement from behind him, and in front of him he heard the soft scraping of a chair, but he couldn’t follow the rest of the conversation after that.  

The next time he came to, the fourth time, he felt much more coherent. He was lying against that same warmth, and when he blinked open his eyes, he met the eyes of Eren, which were directly in front of his face.

He yelped as he tried to fling back, but Eren’s arms locked around him in a tight hold. He thrashed wildly, but Eren was strong as an oak. “Let go of me!”

“I’m sorry, I can’t! If I let you go of you now, you’ll die.” He seemed like he wasn’t even having a hard time holding him down, the little shit.

“Fucking let me  _ go- _ ”

“Levi!”

The voice made him freeze. He turned his head.

She was standing in front of the bed, one hand on her hip while the other held a small bundle. “I told him not to let you go. You haven’t recovered yet.”

“Hange?” he let out incredulously.

“Yes. Now shut up and let him cuddle you.”

“What?”

“You’ve been very sick. Stage Four touch starvation is nothing to shrug off so easily, no matter who you are,” she said sternly. “Your body needs time to adjust, and if Eren lets go of you now, you’ll drop hard again, only this time, you won’t survive.”

He swallowed. “For how long?”

“I’ll check your vitals again in another six hours. If they’re good then you can walk around for a bit on your own in some short bursts, but chances are you’ll both need to stay here for another two days.”

Levi’s eyes widened in outrage. “Two days? You want me to sit and - fucking cuddle with an alpha for  _ two days _ ?”

“Yes.” Her eyes softened. “Eren’s not like the others. He won’t hurt you.”

Levi held her gaze for a moment, then snorted softly. “Glad to see you got out.”

“If I’d have known you were alive, I would’ve gone back to rescue you.”

“You would’ve gotten killed trying.”

She leaned down in front of him until they were eye to eye. “I really am sorry, you know.”

“I’m not mad. I would’ve thought I was dead too.”

“That still doesn’t change what happened to you,” she said somberly. “How’d you escape?”

He opened his mouth to reply, then felt panic rush through him at a sudden thought. “Where are my pups?”

“Right here,” she said, and she gave the bundle to him. 

It was the sickest pup, only she wasn’t sick anymore. Her skin had a healthy reddish glow to it, and there was just a hint of plumpness to her cheeks. He couldn’t help but let out a sob of relief at the sight. Her eyes opened, beautiful dark gray, and met his. 

“The others are over there,” Hange said, and she moved so he could see.

They were in a long room that seemed to be a blend between an infirmary and a potions shop, messy in a way only Hange could be responsible for, with wooden walls and bookshelves stacked with potion bottles of various sizes, dusty tomes, and jars full of odd dried and pickled things. In the center there was a worn wooden table piled high with various tinctures and used equipment. There was a curtain for a door at the front and a thin door the back, and to the side there was another curtain that led to a side room. Hange’s room, maybe? In the corner next to the side curtain, someone had laid down a canary yellow blanket on the floor, and a blonde young man was sitting on it, feeding his other two pups with strange bottles, one pup in each arm.

Levi sat up so fast Eren almost didn’t grab him in time. “Who are you?” 

“My name is Armin; I’m Hange’s assistant. Nice to meet you.”

Levi growled lowly.

“He’s not stealing your pups, Levi,” Hange interjected. “He’s been helping me bring them back to health.”

Armin snorted. “Your pups are very beautiful, but I’m not ready to be a full time parent anytime soon.” He got to his feet, careful of the pups, and carried them over to Levi. “Here. They missed their mother.”

Levi struggled to keep the lump in his throat down as he arranged all three of his pups on the bed, then moved to curl his body around them, mindful of Eren at his back.

“So, what are their names?” Hange asked. “I’ve been dying to ask.”

Levi flushed and avoided her gaze.

“Seriously? You haven’t named them yet?”

“I was a little busy trying to keep them alive.”

“Well, if you need suggestions, I can help you come up with some good ones,” Eren put in.

Armin let out a small laugh. “If word gets out that the three pups in Hange’s care don’t have names yet, the entire pack will be pitching in to offer you names.”

Levi felt a gentle hand on his head, which he flinched at. The hand belonged to Hange. “It’s okay now,” she said softly. “They are going to live.”

Armin and Hange turned and pretended to look busy, which Levi was profoundly grateful at, because the lump in his throat had grown and the emotions inside him were dangerously close to developing into sobs.  _ My pups are going to live. _

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Some of you really went all out and looked up for names with meanings and all, which I thought was so sweet! There were so many and I felt so bad because I can only use three of them, but I did my best. In the end I narrowed them down to names that I think would fit along with the rest of the Attack on Titan cast names, which sadly ruled out some really cool names. Here are the names I’ve narrowed it down to:  
> Female: Talia, Thera, Leyla, or Lydia  
> Male: Luke, Elias, Aiden, Alec, or Calum  
> Unisex: Finley  
> Which ones do you guys think I should choose? I guess yeah I’m turning this into a vote again sorry 😅  
> Remember, there’s two boys and one girl, so whichever set of names you think fits best, please let me know!


	7. Chapter 7

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: Tomorrow I’m going to be super busy all day, so you guys get a chapter early! Hope you like.

The six hours while they waited for Hange to check his vitals seemed to stretch on. 

Levi was immensely grateful to be able to take care of his steadily recovering pups, but he couldn’t seem to let his guard down, even though he knew Hange wasn’t a threat. Armin didn’t seem to have any ulterior motives as of yet, but that hadn’t stopped others before. A black haired girl who claimed to be Eren’s sister had come in to glare exclusively at him for a while before Hange shooed her out. He felt oddly relieved at her behaviour; at least she was honest about her distrust for him.

Eren was doing his best to take care of Levi, to the point of practically smothering him. He kept adjusting the blankets to make sure he was tucked in snugly, checked the temperature of the soup Hange gave them before letting him drink it, massaging the back of his neck when he complained about getting a cramp in it, rubbing his scent into Levi’s scent glands when they started to swell up since they were not at all used to this sudden attention. Levi wasn’t even sure he hated it, which scared him. He didn’t need an alpha, didn’t need someone to take care of him. And he struggled with that, while his inner omega was practically purring at the attention.  _ He cares about us!  _ It was saying.  _ He’s providing for us! _

He mentally shoved the feeling down as hard as he could, but it still nagged at him from the back of his mind.

The door opened, and in came a woman whose very appearance screamed pack leader. She wore an impressive snow white fur cloak, and there was a regal circlet on her head, simple in design but practical, unlike the ridiculously tall bedazzled crown the lead alpha wore in his old pack. She shared the same unique blue-green eyes as Eren.

Levi shot a look at Eren before returning his alarmed gaze to the woman.  _ If this woman is Eren’s mother, that means he’s the heir for this pack. Why didn’t he tell me? _

“Good to see you are finally awake,” she said. “My name is Carla, and I am the leader of this pack. And your name is Levi, yes?”

Levi hovered closer around his pups protectively, eyeing her warily. 

She blinked, then turned to Hange and Armin. “Would you mind excusing us for a moment?” 

“Yes, your grace,” Armin said, and left immediately. Hange hesitated, then followed.

Carla took up the stool by the table and parked it facing Levi, then sat down with a thoughtful gaze. “I’ve heard a lot about you. Hange speaks fondly of you, and Eren is very protective of you.”

“I don’t need his protection,” he growled.

There was a slight upright curl at the corner of her lip that suggested a hint of a smile. “I don’t doubt that.”

The way her eyes were searching his made Levi uncomfortable, like she was seeking into his soul. “It wasn’t my intention to trespass, let alone stay here a week. I’ll leave as soon as I’m recovered.”

Levi felt Eren tense behind him. 

Carla glanced once at Eren, then her inquisitive gaze returned back down to Levi. “Where are you heading?”

“Not back up north. I’m no spy, and I’m never going back there. I was heading south.”

“Why?”

“Hange told me about a safe haven down there once. I was heading there to start fresh. I was hoping to give birth there too, but that clearly didn’t work out.”

“You gave birth on our land, correct?”

Levi’s eyes narrowed. “Why?”

“Pack law suggests any pup born on pack territory belongs to the pack.”

Levi snarled, tensing for a fight.

“Mother!” Eren cried in outrage.

Carla lifted up her hand to silence him, her eyes never leaving Levi’s challenging ones. “It is not my intention to separate you from your pups,” she said softly. “If you truly want to leave, I will not stop you.”

“I’m not leaving without my pups,” he growled.

“I’m not asking you to. I’m asking you to join us.”

There was a silence. Levi felt Eren slowly relax behind him. 

“You what?”

“I’m serious,” she insisted. “Hange told me that you saved her life, helped her escape from those… barbarians from the north. Eren told me how eager you are to keep your pups safe, even at the expense of your own life. I can respect that.” She leaned back, the stool creaking slightly. “If the northern packs send hunters after you, you have a much better chance with us than by yourself.”

Levi’s eyes narrowed. “You want something in return.”

She smiled softly. “Unfortunately, yes. Normally, we are the type of pack to help those in need with open arms. Recent events, however, can make anyone suspicious. The north is working to expand, and hostilities are high. I can’t rule out the chance that you might be a spy.”

“Levi would never-!” Eren cried out, but Carla raised her hand, and he begrudgingly quieted, silently fuming. 

“I don’t honestly think you are,” she continued, her gaze returning to Levi’s. “No one in their right mind would choose to be a spy if they were about to give birth, especially not if it might hurt their pups’ chances of survival.”

Levi flinched.

“I’m not trying to offend you. You do see my dilemma, do you not?”

Levi nodded slowly. “So, what do want?”

“Hange has… informed everyone of your feats up north with her stories. I don’t think anyone has put two and two together that you are that same omega yet, but it’s only a matter of time. She says you are strong. That you fought ten alphas at once, correct?”

Suspicion flared in his chest. “...And if I did? What’s your point?”

“At the moment, you’re emaciated, barely any meat on those bones, but I know a fighter when I see one. A war is coming, a war between the north and the south. We need someone like you.”

“You’re going to war with the north? Are you insane?”

“You’ve been up there. You know how they’re planning to expand. They’ve been raiding grounds on our territory. They attacked our sister pack, sold them into slavery. They mean to take us next. We can’t allow that to happen.”

He eyes flashed, thinking hard. “My pups, they stay with me.”

“That is something we take very seriously here,” she responded. “No one will ever take pups away from their mother.” She sat forward in her seat. “They will never grow hungry here. Pups are so loved at this camp, you could say they’re practically worshipped. We haven’t had any in some winters. Our pack will take care of you. And in return, you would aid us in our battle against the northern monsters.”

Levi sat in silence for a while. 

It almost sounded too good to be true. But a chance to fight back against the north… Could he really pass this up?

If he said no, she might toss them back to the road, might even send them right back to his old pack as a peace treaty. There was a chance she didn’t know who exactly his master had been, but then Hange might have told her. 

On the other hand, if he said yes, he would gain temporary allies here, and judging by the pure white quality of the cloak Carla was wearing, this was not a small pack, but an influential one. He could stay and recuperate without fear of being caught by his old pack just yet, and his pups would be fed with as much milk as they craved. He trusted Hange with their health, although separation from them was still something he couldn’t begin to think of. It might be irrational, but they were his pups. 

And they might be safer here than anywhere else.

His eyes lifted to meet hers. “I will help you, but not to stay. After the fighting is over, if we’re even still alive, you’ll help us on our way south.”

There was a silence. Eren had tensed again behind him.

Carla let out a small sigh. “If that is what you wish, I am willing to comply.”

Eren let out a gasp. “But-”

Carla turned her eyes to her son, and they flashed gold. “What, do you propose we keep him here against his will?”

It was Eren’s turn to flinch. “What? No, I just-”

“It’s what he wants. It’s a fair exchange.”

“But… But what about touch starvation?” Eren cried out, moving to look Levi in the eye. “If you go there, you’ll just get sick again!”

“No, he won’t,” Hange said as she stepped back in.

Carla turned to her with a sigh. “I take it you were listening the whole time.”

“Of course. Levi is my patient. I can’t just leave him when I should be monitoring him,” she scoffed amusedly. Then she turned to Eren, and her expression turned serious. “There is a mountain to the south, with a spell cast on it. Anyone who lives there will be free of pack bonds, and no one will succumb to their dynamic’s instincts there. Levi knows this.”

“How is that even possible?” Eren asked. “And how do you even know if that’s true? It could just be a myth.”

“It’s not a myth, because I was there when the spell was cast,” Hange said.

Eren started. 

“It’s where I was going,” Levi admitted. “Hange had told me about it when we were both captives.”

“You wouldn’t have to worry about touch starvation there. And I can make you a potion to make your scent untrackable on your journey.”

Levi felt an immense weight on his shoulders lift with a sigh of relief. “Thank you, Hange.”

“So. You help us fight this war, and in return, we will guide you safe passage to the south,” Carla said, straightening. “Is it a deal?”

Levi nodded, holding her golden gaze fearlessly. “It’s a deal.”  _As long as you keep your end of the bargain,_ he thought darkly.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: I tallied up the votes (three times because I’m bad at math, I guess), and here are the results! 
> 
> For the boys:  
> -Callum: 4 votes  
> -Alec: 7 votes  
> -Aiden: 6 votes  
> -Elias: 9 votes  
> -Luke: 2 votes
> 
> For the girls:  
> -Lydia: 5 votes   
> -Leyla: 3 votes  
> -Thera: 2 votes  
> -Talia: 6 votes
> 
> And the unisex name, Finley, got 3 votes.
> 
> We have the names for our babies! Elias (and yes good idea to nickname him Eli, I love that btw), Alec, and Talia. Thank you all so much, everyone who voted! I’m really pleased with the results. Especially because, fun fact, my cousin’s name is Talia and I secretly love that name.   
>  Hope you guys enjoyed this chapter. See you next week!


	8. Chapter 8

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: I’m not happy with this chapter at all. I’ve kind of hit a wall of writer’s block and it’s getting to me, but hopefully it will resolve itself soon enough. Sorry if it seems rushed and choppy!

At last, the six hours were up. Hange checked on his vitals, checking his pulse through his wrist, opening his mouth and looking down his throat, checking his ears and his reflexes. Finally, she deemed it safe for Eren to let go of Levi. “It’ll only be for a few minutes,” she warned. “Your body has to slowly get used to not being held, and that means you need to take it slow. If it hurts even a tiny bit, come back to Eren immediately.”

Levi had no intention of following those instructions.

He stood on shaky legs, so glad to be able to do such a simple thing on his own again. He began to walk around the shop, stretching his stiff limbs, ignoring the strange sensation of pins and needles running up and down his body. His skin felt itchy and tight all of the sudden, which probably was a side effect for having dropped for so long, but he figured if he ignored it, it would go away soon enough. 

But it didn’t - it only got worse, until it felt like his skin was trying to crawl right off his bones. His breaths started picking up and he began to sweat. 

Hange grabbed his arm, and that simple act of contact immediately made him start to sag. Eren caught him and brought him back to the cot, pulling him back into his arms again, where his body became so relaxed, he felt like melted butter.

She gave Levi a stern look. “I told you to go back to Eren if it started hurting.”

“It doesn’t hurt. Just - feels weird,” he sighed tiredly.

Hange grumbled and went behind the curtain in the other room, where she could be heard rustling around inside.

It wasn’t for another ten minutes before Levi started to feel more coherent again, and it frustrated him. _How long is this going to take before I can be on the road again?_

The door opened, and in scurried two young betas, both varying in height. The female had brown hair tied in a ponytail, a bow strapped to her back, and the male, almost a foot shorter than the female, had shorn dark hair and he wore a light green tunic. Judging by their dark green cloaks, these were two of the pack’s hunters. Their eyes shone wide with curiosity as they noticed Levi, Eren and the pups on the cot in the back. 

“Ah, good, you’re here,” Hange spoke up from the room behind the curtain. There was a clatter, and then she was stumbling out with a giant sack, overflowing with what appeared to be radishes, their leaves and roots still attached. She slammed it down on the table, which startled Sawny out of his nap, and he hissed at her before scampering under a dresser. 

“I need you to take this to the lake,” she instructed them, then handed a large, heavy vial to the male. “Rinse them off in the lake water, then sprinkle some of this on the roots. Leave them in the sun to dry, and then we’ll collect them tomorrow. Any questions?”

The girl opened her mouth, but the boy kicked her shin and quickly shook his head. “No, ma’am.”

She gave them both a short smile, then grabbed her cloak from the peg near the door. “I’m off to extract the lavender essence, then. Remember, rinse first, then the potion. Do it in the wrong order will get them to shrink, not grow!” And with that she breezed out of the infirmary.

The two betas immediately turned to Levi. 

“Are you the omega Eren brought in?” the girl asked, excitement written all over her face. 

“Of course he is,” the male said, giving her an exasperated look. “Hange said he was here. See any other omegas you don’t know?”

“I’m Sasha, and this is Connie,” she announced. “We’re her assistants.”

“Well, not really,” Connie confessed. “Armin’s her real assistant. We just kind of help with the stuff neither of them want to do.”

“Hange said you were really sick,” Sasha said. “I’m glad you seem to be recovering.”

“Hange definitely knows her potions,” Levi said with a small smile.

They stared. His smile slipped. 

Sasha’s hands flew to her face as her face turned pink. “Oh my gosh, you’re so cute.”

“Excuse me?”

Connie’s eyes went comically wide and he grabbed her by the arm. “What’s that Hange?” he called out the door. “Right! Radishes and enlarging potion! We’re on it!” He shoved the bag of radishes into Sasha’s arms, snatched the potion off the table, and dragged her out the door. “It was nice to meet you!” he called back as they ran. 

There was a short silence. 

“I’m not sure whether to be offended or amused,” Levi confessed.

Just then, Hange stepped back inside from the back entrance, humming to herself. “Oh, good, they actually left. I thought they would’ve tried to stay and chat.” She hung up her cloak on the peg and kicked off her boots, then made her way over to the table. In her hands was a tiny flask, and she poured the contents, a strange glowing purple substance, into a triangular vial. Then she picked up a feather and began jotting down notes in a large tome, which was odd, considering Levi hadn’t seen her dip it into an ink jar. “Hope they weren’t bothering you too much. They’re good kids, they just don’t know when to stop talking.”

“That girl called me cute,” Levi grumbled.

She barked out a laugh. “She did, did she? I’d appreciate it if you didn’t kill her for it. She’s a good help, when she follows directions.”

Levi grumbled and sunk deeper into the blankets, sporting a slight pout. 

The apothecary was silent for a moment, aside from the sounds of Hange working at the table. Then Levi chose to speak up. “Carla mentioned you told stories about me.”

She peered over at him, meeting his gaze, which was narrowed into a frown. With a sigh she left the feather and the tome on the table and moved to sit in the chair beside the cot. “I did.”

“Why?”

  
“It’s a tradition here,” Eren interjected. “On the summer solstice, there’s a festival we share with the sister packs of this territory.” He seemed to realize he’d interrupted, then flushed. “Sorry.”

Hange smiled at him, then continued with her writing. “It’s very fun. It goes on for three days. Some of the pack members are asked to perform, whether it be telling tales or singing or dancing, and so on. I was asked the first year I joined, and since I’m a terrible dancer and I can’t hold a note to save a life, I wrote down the story of how you saved my life and then recited it. Everyone loved it so I do it every year.”

Eren beamed excitedly. “It’s coming up very soon, actually. You should come!” 

“I thought I was supposed to teach your troops how to fight, not to join in on your holidays.”

“You still haven’t fully recovered,” Eren pointed out. “Besides, this is the perfect chance to relax and enjoy yourself!”

“I can’t relax. Not until I get to the south.”

Hange paused and turned to look at him. “You’ve escaped, but you’re not done running, are you?”

Levi looked up at her, frowning. “You know I am. The safest place for my pups is the south. They can’t track me there, just like you said.”

She sat back in her chair. “I was heading there myself after I escaped. I came across this pack along the way. They needed my help; there was an outbreak of influenza going around. I helped them, and they offered me a place to stay. So I stayed.” Her eyes softened. “You should too.”

“My pups aren’t safe here,” he said sternly. “Every minute we waste for my body to heal is every second my old pack is hunting me down.”

“We aren’t a weak pack, Levi,” Eren said. “A war’s already on the horizon. Everyone knows it. We’d protect you.”

“You may think you’re strong, but you wouldn’t stand a chance against them,” Levi replied darkly. 

“There’s one thing they don’t have on their side, though,” Hange put in. “And that very well could be their doom.”

“And what’s that?” he drawled sarcastically.

“They don’t have me.” And her grin was suddenly catlike and mysteriously terrifying.

Levi couldn’t help the chuckle that slipped out. “No, they don’t.”

 

* * *

 

The small group of hunting wolves slunk through the mist. They were following a particular scent, so stale and old it was almost impossible to track. They’d been relatively close to catching their prey when a giant storm had come out of nowhere, washing off the majority of the trail, and they would’ve lost it entirely if it wasn’t for one - the most skilled of this hunting pack. A shaggy and tawny wolf, who might have looked unassuming if not for his massive size. 

His nose alone was the one who could still track the runaway’s faintly lingering scent. 

He slammed to a stop, and the others were quick to follow. He sniffed along the moss-covered rock, then glanced up a hill, on top of which an enormous oak tree resided. Through the mental link, he informed the others. _He went up that hill. Smells like he lingered for a while._

 _I still don’t smell anything,_ a dark brown wolf grumbled.

The large tawny wolf’s eyes narrowed. _It’s almost like the scent is being masked._

 _Impossible,_ a blond she-wolf huffed. _The trail is a week old._

He glanced up at the top of the hill. _I don’t like the smell of that tree._

 _Are you an idiot? It’s just a tree._ Their newest member, an auburn she-wolf, scoffed.

 _Never doubt Mike’s nose,_ a thin gray wolf, the oldest of the hunters, sagely advised the younger pack members. _We are on a mission. Remember that._

 _We’re going around,_ the tawny wolf decided, and though two of them groaned in the mindlink, all of them slunk along the side of the hill, careful to stay out of sight. 

The air was heavy with moisture, and the skies began to darken. 

 _Looks like it’s going to rain,_ the oldest wolf commented into the mindlink.


	9. Chapter 9

Levi and Eren stayed on the cot for two more days. Levi was able to get up more and more often, sometimes able to walk on his own for almost ten minutes before his skin began to crawl again. Frustration at his fragility made his temper flare, but Eren was quick to assure him that he was improving, and in no time at all he’d be back to his peak condition. 

Levi had anticipated some pack members to come to see him for curiosity’s sake, but the sheer amount of times he was visited was staggering. It seemed like he had a new visitor every hour, and on occasion Eren had to bark at them to let him rest. Levi would have suspected that they were here to spy on him, if not for the fact that they were all far too interested in cooing and fawning over his pups and sneaking him name suggestions. Armin had been right; everyone wanted to help him pick names for the little ones. And almost everyone talked to him with amazement and respect in their eyes.

The most recent visitor, a petite omega with golden hair, even brought a small pot with a beautiful flower as a gift. “My name is Historia,” she introduced herself as she placed the pot in front of Levi, sitting down at his feet in a sign of submission and respect. “This is an iris. I heard that it symbolizes hope and courage. I wanted to give it to you to thank you for all you’ve done for this pack.”

Levi’s eyebrows furrowed. “I haven’t done anything,” he said with slight suspicion. 

“This pack was dying,” she said. “When you helped Hange escape, she was able to come down and save us just in time. By saving her, you’ve saved us all.”

Levi blinked, then glanced away. “Hange’s strong enough. She would’ve escaped on her own eventually.”

“That might be true, but if she’d escaped any later, she wouldn’t have made it in time, and we’d be dead by then,” she responded. “It was the perfect timing. She saved our lives, but it was because of you that she could get here in time to do so.”

He stared at her, shocked. He had no idea what to say.

“And… to be honest…” she looked down at the hands in her lap. “When she told us about you… about all you did for her…” She swallowed, then steeled herself. “You’re an omega, and you fought back against the alphas of the north. What you did inspired so many of us to stand up for our own rights, and we want to fight back against the north too. You showed me that, even though I’m an omega, I can be strong too.” 

When she glanced up to look at his face, his eyes were wide and his skin had become pale as milk. “I’m not a hero,” he said softly. 

“Yes, you are,” Hange called softly from the next room. “Every word she says is true.”

Eren could feel Levi slightly trembling against him. He smiled at Historia. “I think Levi needs some more rest. Thank you for coming.”

She stood and bowed, then left. 

 

* * *

 

At last, Levi was able to stand and walk on his own, and Hange was quick to shoo him and Eren out of her infirmary. “It’s been a pleasure, Levi!” she insisted with a grin. “Carla’s already found a temporary dorm for you and your pups. Eren, escort him, will you?” And she slammed the door behind them. 

Levi adjusted the basket with his pups in his arms, squaring his shoulders. “Someone’s in a hurry to get us out.”

Eren let out a laugh. “I’m sure she just wants her bed back.”

They started walking through the camp, Eren leading the way to the dormitories. Several pack members greeted them as they passed, congratulating Levi on his speedy recovery. Levi struggled to contain the blush in the hem of his cloak. 

The dorms were all a part of one long, sturdy building that hugged one fourth of the inside of the camp walls, curving slightly. It had rows of apartments, all sheltered under a canopy porch, some decorated with outdoor furniture or assorted plants. At the main entrance, two twin pups were playing with wooden toy wolves at the foot of an elderly omega in a rocking chair, who was smiling contentedly as she knitted a long, soft baby blue blanket. The pups looked up as Eren and Levi approached, and their faces lit up with excitement. 

“Are you the hero who saved Miss Hange?” the pup with golden hair in a little ponytail blurted excitedly. 

The pup with the golden hair in two short braids elbowed her twin with a shy flush, but glanced up at Levi with awe in her eyes.

“Girls, this is Levi,” Eren introduced. 

“I’m Emily,” the ponytail girl said, “And this is Emerie. Nice to meet you!” 

The elder omega handed Levi an iron dorm key. “Welcome,” she said with a warm smile. 

Levi glanced down at the key in his hand. “Thank you.”

Eren led him down to the tenth dormitory on the right, gesturing for Levi to unlock the door. “This is the dormitory Mother set up for you. If you’d prefer somewhere different, that can be arranged.”

Levi peered in and felt his eyes widen. 

The room itself wasn’t spacious, but it wasn’t tiny either. There was a thick rug on the floor, patterned in a way that must’ve taken the weaver weeks, if not months, to complete. There was a small vanity and a dark wardrobe to the side. A round wooden table with four chairs stood to the right, and it had been heaped with gifts, all surrounding the centerpiece, which was a ceramic vase in which stood Historia’s iris flowers. At the back was a low, large bed with heavy blankets and numerous cushions, perfect for nesting. 

To some it might’ve been cramped, but to Levi, it was a luxury he had never had before. 

“It isn’t very large, but this was the biggest room we had available.”

“You’re letting me have my own room?”  
“Of course.” 

Levi forced his jaw shut. “I just… I expected to stay in the barracks or something.”

Eren’s eyes widened in alarm. “You want to stay in the barracks?”

“No, this is fine! I just… I didn’t expect…” He swallowed, at a loss for words.

He flinched when Eren put a hand on his shoulder, which Eren redacted at his reaction. “I don’t know what it was like for you up north, but here, dynamics don’t matter. Omega or not, you deserve the same privileges and rights here as anyone. And besides. You are the hero of our pack.” He beamed at him. “If you don’t have an issue with this room, then I’ll give you time to settle in. Dinner is in an hour at the main hall. You’re welcome to join us, or if you’d rather, I can just bring you food if you like.”

He nodded, unable to speak past the lump in his throat. 

“I’ll be back, then,” he said, and left him to his own devices.

Levi turned back to the room, letting out a low exhale. Then he squared his shoulders and stepped inside, carrying the basket with his three pups inside.

Alec was fast asleep, but Talia and Elias were wide awake and squirming a little. It wouldn’t be long before they’d have their first shift into wolves, and not much longer after that, it would become apparent what their dynamics would be. Presenting didn’t happen until they were at least thirteen years old, but typically a wolf could smell what they would be by the time they were two to three weeks old. And Levi was growing increasingly nervous. 

Alphas had the least amount of trouble in the world when it came to status. Whatever they would choose to be in life, whether it be a hunter, a politician, a smith, anything, chances were they wouldn’t have much trouble getting whatever job they chose. They were headstrong, knew what they wanted, and had the physical strength to back up their choices. Levi would have preferred that all of his pups were alphas, but the chances of that being the case was extremely unlikely. 

 Betas were nowhere near as respected as alphas were, but they at least had a chance. Usually more level-headed and down to earth, betas made wonderful second class workers. Most were typically unambitious compared to alphas, and settled for jobs that would keep their families afloat. In the north, it was only growing harder and harder for there to be jobs that paid fairly, so many betas worked themselves to the bone to provide food and shelter for their families. They were expected to be seen and not heard, to speak only when spoken to, in order to live a good life. The life of a beta wasn’t easy, but it was a thousand times better than the life of an omega.

Omegas in the north were breeders, nothing more. No rights, just property of whoever owned them. Their alphas had every right to beat them if they so choose, or not to feed them for days, sometimes weeks, on end. They usually slept in dens all together, which were rarely clean and often damp. Not every omega was treated so harshly, but the majority lived only to breed, because being pregnant was the only time they were treated with some kindness. Pregnant omegas were fed by their alphas, provided for their alphas, until they could give birth, in which everyone hoped their pups would be alphas. Not everyone was so lucky.

Levi had been an anomaly. An omega who knew how to fight, who did whatever he could to avoid getting pregnant, despite the privileges one could get during pregnancy. An omega that refused to lie down and take it. 

And it hadn’t helped him one bit.

He locked the door behind him and placed the pups on the bed, pulling the two awake ones to his chest to feed. He stared down at Elias and Talia with eyes of love.  _ No matter what happens, _ he thought to himself,  _ I will protect them. They will never grow up in the north. They’re never going to see what a pack can do to us.  _

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Fun fact: Help writer’s block is catching up to me TELL ME YOUR THOUGHTS SO I CAN IMPROVE I’M BEGGING YOU


	10. Chapter 10

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: You ought to know that the entire time I wrote this chapter, my beautiful dog whom I love was begging for attention, so if my writing seems a little distracted, you can blame it on him. Or if this chapter ends up being good, you can also blame that on him. He's a good boi

_It was the darkest hour of the night. The moon was bright in the sky, and it lit up the street with its pale, soft glow. The air itself seemed to be frozen, and it was so bitter cold, the clouds above stubbornly refused to let down snow. Nights like these, no one wanted to be out and about. Even the barracks guard had gone inside to sleep where it was warm. No one in their right mind would think of sneaking out on a night like this._

_Therefore, it was Levi’s hour._

_Levi had snuck out to the training grounds, where a well-used sand dummy stood in the moonlight. He stretched a bit, then began to punch the dummy in front of him in a flurry of strong jabs, taking out all his anger on the sack of sand._

_Just when he paused for breath, a familiar scent approached him from the shadows, and he tensed furiously._

_“Your form is off.”_

_Levi spun around with a hiss. “It’s still enough to kick your ass.”_

_A tall, blond alpha stepped out of the shadows and into the moonlight, approaching Levi. “You can fight, I’ll grant you that. But with your form like that, you’re creating your own openings. You’re faster than most, so that hasn’t been a problem for you yet, but if you fight someone who’s trained to look for that kind of thing, you’ll lose.”_

_“I don’t need an alpha telling me how to win a fight.”_

_“Spar with me.”_

_Levi’s shoulders tensed as he paused. “...What?”_

_“I said, spar with me.”_

_Levi glared at him suspiciously. “Why?”_

_“There’s nothing to lose or gain here. I just want to fight you.”_

_“Why?”_

_The alpha shrugged. “Practice?”_

_Levi’s eyes flashed. “Excuse me?”_

_“Is that a no, then?” The alpha’s smile widened into a grin. “Are you scared you’ll lose?”_

_Levi squared his shoulders and widened his stance. “Like hell I am,” he snarled, and raised his fists._

 

Levi’s eyes shot open at the sound of one of his pups’ cries. He sat up and pulled Alec to his chest, whose face was pinched as he cried out for milk. As his pup began to nurse, he contemplated the timing of the dream. He had tried to force himself to forget, but even his subconscious wasn’t letting go. It seemed as if all the memories he’d wanted to keep were easy to slip away, but the memories he struggled the hardest to forget were the ones that stayed.

He shook his head to clear his thoughts and pulled himself up and out of the bed, still holding Alec in his arms. The warmth of his pup against his bare chest was soothing, and he found himself humming softly, a low, calming tune that seemed that kind of distant-familiar that he couldn’t quite place if he tried. It seemed to do the trick, as Alec’s eyes began to drift closed in contentment. 

Levi smiled warmly and placed the now sleeping pup back down in the nest, choosing to continue marking the furniture with his scent. He’d done the same before he’d nodded off, but the instinct was still strong, and he wanted the pups to feel safe in a room filled with their mother’s scent. When he’d entered the room, it had smelled dimly like old pine and worn carpet, but not in an offensively pungent way. To anyone else, it might’ve been fine, but Levi couldn’t help the need to dust, sweep, organize, and scent everything in sight before he was content.

A soft knock at the door caught his attention, and he pulled it open a crack to find Eren, standing outside with a large tray of food and an awkward smile. “I brought you some food earlier, but you were asleep,” he said. “Are you hungry?”

Levi opened the door to let him in, wordlessly gesturing to the table.

Eren seemed to freeze at Levi for a moment, staring at him with red cheeks, before he blinked and moved almost mechanically to the table, setting the tray down while avoiding his gaze. The tray was heaped with mashed potatoes, a giant, juicy steak, a hearty soup in a wide bowl, an assortment of cooked vegetables with spices, and a side dish of wild strawberries. “I snuck the strawberries,” Eren confessed with a shrug. “I’m pretty sure Hange noticed, but she didn’t say anything. She thinks you need to eat more.”

Levi snorted and sat down in a chair, helping himself to the soup first, which was a glorious golden brown. He paused on the third spoonful to stare at Eren. “Are you going to help me or are you gonna just stand there?”

“What?”

“There’s a lot of food here. Probably a lot more than the portions are supposed to be, right?”

Eren’s face reddened. “Um…”

“So help me get rid of the evidence.” He took a bite of one of the strawberries and his eyes closed at the burst of flavor. 

Eren stood there gawking for a minute before he settled down in the opposite chair and dug in, smiling softly. 

Levi tried not to make it obvious that he was staring at him while he ate.  _Alpha provides lots of food,_ his inner omega cooed, and he found it a little harder than usual to shove the voice down.

This time is was Elias that began to cry out, and Levi stood to pull the pup into his arms. Elias wasn’t hungry though - he was just awake and curious. So he adjusted the pup in his arms and sat back in the chair, letting the pup look around at all the foods that were rapidly dwindling. 

Eren beamed at the pup. “He’s already getting so big!” 

Levi nodded. “He was the last to get sick, and the first to recover.”

 “He’s strong, just like his mother.”

Levi blinked at the comment, not sure how to take it, and looked away. “Do you…” he swallowed, certain that this was a bad idea. “Do you want to hold him?” 

There was a beat of silence. Levi looked up nervously. 

Eren’s eyes were wide with hope, and his mouth was open in a stunned ‘o’, which gaped like a fish as he struggled with what to say. He slammed his jaw shut, swallowing, then spoke quietly, “If you’re okay with that, I’d like that very much.”

Levi slowly approached Eren from around the table, heart pumping rapidly in his chest. He wasn’t even sure why he was even entertaining the idea. Eren was an alpha. Alphas brought pain and misery and trickery. But Eren had helped him when he was at his weakest, brought him food and clothing and supplies. Hadn’t asked to hold his pups, not once. Had stayed ten paces away at Levi’s request. Had brought him to Hange for healing. All without asking for anything in return. And the omega in Levi was screaming at him to do something for Eren in return, to show appreciation in some way. 

 _Please don’t hurt my baby,_ Levi couldn’t help the panicked thought that rushed through him as he placed Elias in Eren’s arms. 

Eren’s eyes swam with emotion as he stared in awe down at the pup in his arms. He seemed speechless, eyes meeting Elias’s, who was sucking on his tiny fist, unperturbed at the groundbreaking moment for both of the adults. They sat in silence for a moment, Levi tense as a bowstring, Eren frozen as he just watched the baby. Finally, in a very choked up voice, Eren whispered, “He’s so… soft.”

Levi’s eyes widened, and his muscles began to slowly relax. He felt tears build in his eyes that he refused to let fall, but his voice cracked just as badly as Eren’s when he let out, “Yeah. He is.”

Eren was overwhelmed, as Levi was when he first held the pup in his arms. The soft weight of a pup in one’s arms is an experience they’d never forget. The realization that this soft, beautiful, innocent pup was the epitome of hope. 


	11. Chapter 11

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey, guess what? It's chapter eleven. Eleven is my lucky number. Hope this brings you good luck!!

The pack was buzzing with preparations for the upcoming festival. A podium was assembled, tents were erected, and booths of various wares and culinary dishes seemed to pop up out of nowhere. Members from the sister packs had started filtering in, and the camp was soon crowded with people. Laughter carried in the air as spirits rose, and everyone seemed to be in a good mood. 

Everyone, that is, except Levi. 

He couldn’t shake his feeling of unease. This much people, celebrating right before a war… It didn’t feel right. In a crowd like this it wouldn’t be that difficult for a spy from the north to sneak in. Hell, even Levi had been able to sneak to the dining hall to grab some food to take back to his dorm before anyone had recognized him. It was alarmingly easy. 

He had made up his mind to hole up in his dorm with his pups until the celebration was over, when Hange burst in unannounced. Her cheeks were flushed and with her carried the distinct scent of ale, and she sported a massive grin as she towed Armin by the arm, who looked exasperated at his mentor’s antics.

“Don’t you know how to knock?” Levi barked. He knew he should’ve locked the door behind him the second he’d returned from the dining hall. 

“Knocking is for strangers,” Hange waved her hand dismissively, her grin only widening. “Guess what?”

“No.”

“Oh, you’re no fun. You’re coming out to join in the celebration, whether you like it or not!”

Levi backed away as she approached him. “No, _no_ , I’m not. Use your thick head for a second and _think_ about why I can’t!”

“You can’t leave your pups is what you were about to say, right? Well, that’s why I brought Armin.”

Armin’s face paled as his jaw dropped slightly, but made no verbal protest. 

“He doesn’t even want to, Hange. You can see it on his face.”

“He was just going to spend it in the library anyway, weren’t you, Armin?”

Armin blushed at the ground and nodded. 

“There. This way he can do something productive while avoiding social interaction. But you, my friend, aren’t getting away without having some good ol’ fun.” She made her way to the wardrobe, pulling out different clothing items and inspecting them. 

“This is a terrible idea. What if someone from the north sneaks in?”

Hange let out a guffaw, throwing a few tunics to the floor. “Not likely.”

“No, it’s very likely. It’s stupidly likely.”

She snorted. “Stupidly isn’t a word, dumbass.”

“Are you fucking serious?”

She spun around and shoved the outfit she’d selected at him. “Put this on.”

“Hange, I said no!”

Her grin turned eerie. “And if I told you that I snuck a potion into your food?”

Levi froze. “You what?”

“That food you snuck out from the dining hall. I laced it with a potion of my own invention. One that makes you do my bidding.”

He folded his arms over his chest. “You’re bluffing.”

“You wish I was. I only have to speak the trigger word, and you’re my puppet for the rest of the evening. _Or,_ you can come willingly and I won’t use the trigger word, and you can stay as your own grumpy self with your own free will, as we go have some fun.” 

“You’re a horrible person.”

“I will take that as a yes, then. Hurry up and change! I want to show you the food. The candied pecans are to die for.”

Levi grumbled but stepped into the latrine to change. 

The clothes Hange had picked out were definitely on the nicer side, clearly meant for events such as these. The tunic was made of a soft material and was a deep green hue, and the trousers were so light in color that they were almost white. A belt wrapped around the tunic at his hips. To top the tunic, there was a fur skin that acted as a half cloak, and as he looked at the vanity, he had to confess, it made him look less bony and frail. 

As he stepped out of the latrine, Hange whistled, and Levi shot her a venomous glare that barely seemed to phase her. She grabbed his wrist and bolted out the door, calling over her shoulder, “Thanks for the help, Armin!” 

If it hadn’t been for the days he’d spent at the infirmary with Armin, he would never have trusted him to stay alone with his pups, but the beta had proven himself to be a gentle and caring caretaker, and if he had to stay away from his pups, he begrudgingly admitted to himself that Armin would be the first person he’d ask. Not that he wanted to. 

Hange pulled him into the fray, where the delicious smells of fresh baked pies, glazed buns, spiced goods, and other festival foods hung in the air, where all around, people’s eyes were full of wonder and mirth as they enjoyed themselves. They passed a vibrant entertainer who was juggling bright red balls in the air and a woman who was contorting her body into frighteningly advanced poses, and made their way to one of the booths that sold candied treats. 

“We’ll have two bags of the assorted, please,” Hange said, tossing the lady at the counter the correct amount of coins. Levi stared. The woman was an omega. And she was working, as if she was allowed to work, with laugh lines around her eyes. She caught his gaze and winked at him, but before he could open his mouth Hange was dragging him away to the tables.

She pushed one of the little bags of goodies in his arms, then opened hers with glee. “The pecans are the best.” She popped one into her mouth, and her eyes closed as she hummed.

He inspected the bag in his lap, opening it to reveal its contents. Inside were an assortment of sweets. He reached inside and his fingers pulled out a sticky candy, no bigger than his thumb, which was a glorious golden hue, smelling absolutely delightful. He brought it to his lips hesitantly, then tasted it. 

His eyes widened. 

It was the sweetest, most delicious thing he’d ever tasted.

He immediately reached inside and grabbed another one, this one a bit more oval shaped, which might’ve been a nut inside a crystallized honey casing. He popped it into his mouth and the sweetness burst into flavor, and before he knew it he had eaten all of them, and he was staring at the bottom of the empty bag with sadness. 

Hange was licking her fingers. “Good, right?”

Levi nodded wordlessly. 

“I’ve tried to replicate the same taste, but I can never seem to get it right, no matter what I use. So I have to wait until the next festival to get more.”

Levi met her eyes in an odd panic. 

She laughed at him. “Relax, we can still get some more. The festival lasts three days, remember?”

He swallowed, the lingering taste of honey still in his mouth, a ghost of the real thing. “You expect me to join in the festivities for all three days?”  
“Yes.” She beamed.

His eyes narrowed. “You really were bluffing.”

“Maybe I was, maybe I wasn’t. Do you really want to test that theory?” She blinked at him innocently.

“Levi! Hange!” 

The both of them turned to see Eren, approaching them with a broad grin on his face. He was followed by Mikasa, whose face was as stony as ever, though it darked a bit when her gaze fell on Levi. 

“I’m so glad you came!” Eren cried out happily. His cheeks were flushed and his eyes were wide with excitement. Levi felt his own cheeks redden slightly and turned back down to his empty bag at his lap. Eren slid down next to him, Mikasa sitting beside him on his other side. 

“He needed a bit of persuading, but he’s enjoying himself,” Hange said with a smug smile. Levi curled his lip at her. 

“I’m glad to hear that. The festival is the best time of the year. At the end of the night, the performers come out and put on a little show, and sometimes there’s even fireworks!”

“Is that really wise?” Levi couldn’t stop himself from muttering. 

Eren paused. “You mean because of the war?”

“You can’t tell me it’s not foolish right now. The north is coming to bring war. How do you even know there aren’t spies here already? And you guys are awfully undefended.” He felt a bit bad for saying that, but he knew it had to be said. 

Eren sat for a moment, looking at Levi. His smile was gone. He redirected his gaze, and Levi followed it. “See that man over there? The one with the long purple robes. Walking towards the white tent.”  
Levi nodded slowly, unsure about where he was going with this. 

“That man is part of our head council. The woman he’s walking with, she’s from our sister tribe’s head council. They are going to discuss becoming allies in the war.” Then he nodded toward another woman, who was leaning against one of the posts and yawning. “That woman is the head of our security team. She’s searching for spies or any threats. She doesn’t look it, but she’s got a hawk’s vision, and she’s incredibly fast.” He turned his head and nodded once more to the juggler. “So is he.”

Levi contemplated this in silence.

“The festival is keeping up appearances, and lifting morale within the sister packs and ours,” Eren explained. “It may seem foolish, but that’s exactly what we want our enemies to think. The festival may be an annual event, but this year, it’s the perfect disguise for the sister tribes to hold a meeting to discuss the war.” 

“The north may have figured that out already,” Levi said. 

“Most likely.”


	12. Chapter 12

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: Warning: This chapter is probably terribly written. I’m jumping straight to Hange telling the story, because I’m struggling with writer’s block and I couldn’t figure out how to begin this chapter. I will update this chapter with better writing later on.

Hange stepped onto the podium with a flourish, and the crowd hushed eagerly. She leaned forward, beaming, her eyes wide with excitement, and began, her voice full and energetic. “Once, there lived an omega in the north, who despite his small stature, was stronger than any alpha he came across. His skin was fair as milk, his eyes were the glossy black of a raven’s wing, and his growl was as deep as a lion’s.”

Eren leaned in to whisper in Levi’s ear. “She knows her way with words.”

Levi glowered at him. 

“But through it all, the omega possessed a gentle spirit,” Hange was saying, “For though his life was not easy, he stuck up for the misfortunate. I myself was traveling with my caravan, selling potions and tinctures on the road, and we were just passing through the town of where the northern pack leader resided, when - out of nowhere - our caravan was attacked!”

The crowd gasped on cue. 

“Leading the assault was a vile pig of a man, a man whose heart was filled with nothing but greed, lust, and violence. He enjoyed watching people suffer, and had decided to attack our caravan because he’d been bored that morning. His name was Zackly.”

Levi stiffened.

 

_ The sounds of screams and howls tore through the night air. The heat of splattered blood melted snow in patches, and Levi almost tripped running over the corpse of a young boy, who couldn’t have been older than twelve years. The boy’s face was frozen in terror, and Levi felt his own face scrunch up in pure hatred. He pushed himself, sprinting past dozens of fallen bodies.  _

_ An alpha stood above a screaming child, and Levi tackled him with a bellow. “Stop!”  _

_ “Get lost, omega bitch,” the alpha snarled in Levi’s face. “We’re here on orders.” _

_ “Who ordered you to kill a kid?” _

_ The alpha laughed, his eyes wild with bloodlust. “Shouldn’t you know? You’re the master’s pet.” _

_ Levi roared, his fangs extending. “I’m no pet, and I sure as fuck am not letting you get away with this!”  _

 

Levi shook himself out of the memory, his face dark. 

Hange was still speaking. “Zackly captured me and kept me as a new slave, and there I saw the injustice of the north. Omegas, young and old, were also being kept as his slaves, living in a dark, damp, filthy cellar, mistreated and abused. But there I met him - the strongest omega, and he did not bow to the alphas. He did not allow them to touch him, and he fought those that tried. The other omegas looked up to him, and though he talked roughly, he was kind, and cared for them, even though he tried not to show it.”

 

_ “Levi,” sobbed Addelyn. “They killed my pup!” _

_ “Who did?” he demanded, clutching her thin wrists. _

_ “Anderson,” she sobbed. “I woke up and - and he was - he was-” She cried out and fell to her knees in the mud, wailing. “My baby, oh my poor baby-” _

_ Anderson burst through the door at that moment, a malicious grin on his face. He grabbed Addelyn by the arm.  _

_ Levi snarled. “What do you think you’re doing?” _

_ “Zackly said I could have her,” the young alpha insisted. “Back off.” _

_ “You killed her pup, you asshole!” _

_ “It belonged to someone else. Now she’s free to bear mine.” He yanked her to her feet.  _

_ Levi’s fist smashed through his nose with a roar. “Don’t touch her!”  _

_ “Levi,” a voice called from the doorway.  _

_ Levi tensed. _

_ From behind Anderson stood Zackly himself, staring down at Levi with hunger. “Anderson is in the right here,” he said in his slow, cold voice. “Addelyn belongs to him now.” _

_ Levi roared.  _

_ His eyes narrowed. “She could be executed for resisting,” he responded.  _

_ Levi froze. _

_ “Isn’t it better to bear another pup to replace the one lost?” _

 

“He stood up for the omegas, and fought with alphas twice his size. He was noble and kind, and cared for those he protected. And when the time came for the winter solstice, we planned an escape.”

 

_ The sting of a whip on his back, made all the more painful by the dirt and grime smeared onto it, repeating like a mantra he couldn’t get out of his head. Tearing at his flesh, ripping new scars over old ones, staining his pants red. He yanked on the binds as hard as he could, struggling not to shout through his gag, not always succeeding. Harsh, ragged laughter.  The choking stench of an alpha drunk on ale and his own power.  _

_ “Levi!”  _

_ The scream was the voice of a woman’s. His friend’s. Over the sounds of the whip he heard her sobs. “Please, please, stop, it’s me you want, please stop, please stop, please, PLEASE stop hurting him, I’m begging-” _

 

“We had noticed a chink in the armor. The walls surrounding the camp were high and imposing, but an old oak tree stood tall in the courtyard of Zackly’s property, and it stood some feet away from the wall. I was able to come up with a potion that would give us the temporary ability to jump high enough to get from the tree to the wall, but the ingredients of such a potion would only be able to work on the night of the winter solstice. And so, when the time was right, we climbed the tree and leaped over the wall, and began to run as fast as we could. 

“Only, we would not find it so easy from there,” she spoke ominously. 

 

_ “The patrol should be passing by any soon,” Hange whispered as she stood up and dusted off her dress. “We need to hurry.” _

_ Levi groaned and looked down at his ankle. “That might not be an option for me.” _

_ Hange stared. “You broke your leg?!” _

_ “It was a long fall!”  _

_ “I told you to roll! Why did you try to land on your feet?” _

_ “I tried to roll, you idiot. I landed on a rock.” _

_ “You what?” _

_ Levi’s face paled as white as a sheet as he brought his finger to his lips.  _

_ The sound of guards walking their way made their blood freeze in their veins.  _

_ Hange mouthed, ‘I thought you said we had more time!’ _

_ ‘Winter solstice! Tight security!’ he mouthed angrily back. _

_ She glared furiously at him and turned around, squatting in front of him. ‘On my back,’ she mouthed over her shoulder. _

_ ‘Are you crazy?’ _

_ “Just  _ do  _ it!” she whispered harshly.  _

_ “Did you hear that?” a guard asked from around the corner. _

_ Levi climbed on her back and she winced as she stood up, moving as quickly as she could into the forest. “You’re so heavy,” she whispered under her breath. _

_ They managed only a few minutes before they heard the bells behind them, and the sound of shouting came from the walls. _

_ “Hurry!” _

_ Hange tried to run as fast as she could, but with Levi on her back, she was at a disadvantage, and the hunter alphas were faster. They would be on them soon enough.  _

_ “Hange, put me down,” Levi said calmly.  _

_ “What?”   _

_ “I’ll fight them off.” _

_ “Like hell - you will,” she panted.  _

_ “At this rate, we’ll both get captured. If I fight them, you can escape. I’ll catch up to you.” _

_ “But - your leg!”  _

_ “I’ve fought in worse conditions, now let me down!” He squirmed his way off her and turned around. “Run!” _

_ “But-” _

_ “GO, Hange!” _

_ “You better not get caught again!” And he heard her flee behind him.  _

_ Levi squared his shoulders and widened his stance, wincing slightly at the blood streaming down his leg. He refused to get captured again. He’d fight to the death if he had to.  _

_ The scent of the alphas in pursuit came upon him, and he felt his shoulders stiffen, then sag slightly.  _

_ Bursting into the clearing, the head of the hunters stood Erwin.  _

 

“I ran away as he instructed me, but not for long,” Hange was saying. “I jumped up a tree and disguised my scent, which would only be a temporary fix, but I wanted to wait for him. If I’d had my normal supplies with me, I would’ve been able to fight with him, but I was defenseless. I could only pray that he would make it out safely. 

“I listened to the sounds of a fight, and it went on for some time before there was a silence,” Hange spoke solemnly, and the crowd leaned forward in rapt attention. “There was nothing for a while, not a sound of the hoot of an owl, not even the soft whisper of the wind in the trees. It was so quiet, I could hear my heart pounding in my chest. And just when I planned to turn to check up on Levi, I heard the crack of a gunshot, and Levi’s scream filled the air. At that point, I was certain that he had perished. 

“He’d saved my life from the northern barbarians,” she was saying, and Levi felt his chest fill up with a hollow numbness. “His courageous act helped me escape down to you, to freedom and friendship. I have never forgotten what he’d done for me, and I never will. 

“You all have heard this story since I first came here. But today I share with you a new truth: the omega hero survived.”

The crowd gasped and chattered amongst themselves with excitement. 

Hange’s voice rose. “He survived! He escaped all on his own, making his way down to the south, and through sheer willpower alone, he overcame the north once more and made his way here, to us. He is here! He is-” And Hange stopped.

Levi had disappeared from his spot at the table.

 

* * * 

 

Levi’s breaths came in harsh pants as he fled to the outskirts of the camp, where no one else was. He slumped down against the side of the building, his body trembling.

Hange’s reenactment of the story was definitely leaving out some major details. That must’ve been for the sake of the children listening in, but in reality there had been a lot more bloodshed. Hange’s caravan hadn’t been sold off, it had been ambushed and burned. Most of them had either been slaughtered or burned alive in their wagons. Hange had only survived because Zackly had liked her exotic scent and potions expertise, but that hadn’t stopped him from beating her half to death for the pleasure of it. 

Her insistence on calling him a hero, a kind warrior who stuck up for others… What a joke. He wasn’t a hero. He couldn’t save anyone. His efforts had only made things worse for those around him. Look where it had gotten him!

Levi had to leave this place. He couldn’t stay here, where they idolized him, as if he could save them from the horrors of the north. No one could stop that. He only had to get his pups to safety. 

He stood and wiped his face, squaring his shoulders.  _ That’s what I’ll do, then, _ he thought to himself.  _ I’ll take my pups and leave. Tonight.  _

The thought of leaving Hange and Eren and the rest made his steps falter for a moment, but he shook his head and picked up the pace, making his way back to his - the - dormitory. All that mattered was that his pups lived happily and safe.

Suddenly he stiffed.  _ That scent…  _

He whirled around and crouched, his hackles rising, his fangs extending, as the alpha stepped out of the shadows. “Mike.”

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Alright, some things I have to say. 
> 
> First of all, this chapter was a bitch to write. I don’t know why, but every sentence was a struggle. Sorry if it’s sloppy. I will come back to fix it another time. 
> 
> Secondly, next week I will not be updating. I have to go on a trip, and chances are, I will be way too busy to write, let alone post a new chapter. I’m also considering taking a short and temporary break. I have been struggling with writer’s block, and lately this story is feeling more like a chore than for fun, and I think my writing is being affected because of my lack of interest. I do have a lot of plans for this, and I want them to be written well. I apologize to everyone who is eager to find out what happens next, and I hope you all can forgive me for this.


	13. Chapter 13

Hey, guys. It's me. I know I haven't updated this in a while and I honestly can't wait to, but I'm going to be honest: I haven't had a moment to myself for a while now. To summarize, there was a hurricane, a family emergency, my beautiful dog Wentworth passed away, I'm moving, and I got a new job at a call center that is taking 1000% of my concentration. I'm writing this now from my work PC before anyone around me notices because I feel awful about how long it has been since I updated. I would work on the next chapter here at work but, I'm going to be honest, if my coworkers or bosses found out that I used the work PC to write a story like the one I'm writing, I'd get fired in a heartbeat. I should have time soon on the holidays, but honestly I can't make any promises. I hope you all can understand and bear the wait a little longer. Sorry!

 

-Maddie

 

PS does anyone know how to post pictures on this? I wanted to show everyone some pictures of Wentworth


End file.
